Una simple solucion
by grafiti26
Summary: ¿Que debemos hacer cuando todo en nuestra vida se pierde, y ya no podemos dar marcha atrás ? Pues esto es lo que le sucede al joven Renji Abarai, quien en un momento de desesperación se da cuenta de que la vida puede tener mas de una solucion


Hola a todos, les doy una cordial bienvenida el primer fanfic que escribo, estoy consciente que en esta página no soy conocida por nadie, pero les aseguro que no será la última vez que escuchen sobre mí, pues mi meta es complacerles a todos ustedes con buenas historias.

Este one-shot está dedicado a todos los amantes de la pareja de Bleach renruki, y también está dedicado a la autora de increíbles historias Killerqueen04, la cual me inspiro para hacer esto. Ojala la disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola. Aun que debo decir que es bastante OCC el trama, pero aun así me gusto el haberlo transformado de esta manera.

**Bleach no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, estos son propiedad del Mangaka Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencia contiene lenguaje SOEZ.**

.

.

Una simple solución

-¡ERES UN MALDITO SIN VERGUENSA! ,¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE FUERAS TAN ESTUPIDO!

A aquella figura femenina que se encontraba en aquella habitación de pie enfrente, de aquel muchacho con la cabeza baja, no pudo soltar otra frase que no fuera un insulto devastador. Mientras tanto el joven de apenas 17 años, simplemente no respondía nada, y seguía manteniéndose a ese silencio sepulcral con el que ya llevaba una media hora.

-¡MIRAME A LOS OJOS Y DIME POR QUE HICISTE SEMEJANTE IDIOTES!

Siempre cuando una madre regaña a su hijo , es normal que este se mantenga en total silencio debido a la vergüenza que pueda tener , o simplemente esperar a que su madre se calme para poder irse a su cuarto, y mandar al diablo toda aquella gritería que le dieron ( la mujer ya estaba inclinándose por la segunda opción)

-¿PERO COMO SE TE OCURRIO GOLPEAR A AQUEL CHICO? ¿EN QUE CARAJAJO PENSABAS?

La vos de la mujer poco a poco perdía con cada palabra las ganas de seguir arrojando tanto odio, ya estaba cansándose de seguir repitiéndole una y otra vez que lo que hizo fue simplemente una estupidez, cansada de que su hijo no le mirase, cansada de ser ignorada olímpicamente, cansada también de….**NO**!, simplemente esto era algo imperdonable, ¡Como su hijo pudo hacer tal cosa y estar tan tranquilo! , ¡COMO PUEDE NO DAR LA CARA Y AFRONTAR ESE HECHO!

Pero para la irritación de la madre el muchacho simplemente seguía con el acto de no responder a nada, tal parece el suelo era mucho más interesante que la misma conversación, porque no dejaba de verlo, una y otra vez mirando asía un punto que ni la misma mujer pudo detectar. La madre de unos 39 años con una piel blanca y suave, una cabellera pelirroja (en esos momentos desarreglada) y usando una ropa un tanto desacomodada pareciendo que casi hubiera sido arrancada por algo (o alguien), comprendió que si continuaba así la conversación ni en unos miles de años lograría que el chico la mirara y le diera una razones, así que no tuvo más opción que relajarse, y bajar aquella postura de superioridad que le estaba mostrando

-Hijo sabes también como yo que no debiste hacerlo…

-¡Y QUE DEMONIOS DEBIA HACER ENTONCES!

El chico desde haber estado sentado silenciosamente en su silla en cuestión de minutos estaba sentado en frente de su madre con una rabia inmensa.

No, el definitivamente no estaba arrepentido de la golpiza que le propino a aquel joven de tal ves su misma edad , es más, si alguien le fuera a preguntar, el lo disfruto mucho; Disfruto el verlo retorcerse en el suelo como un pobre infeliz, disfruto la presencia del baño de sangre que surgía en el con cada golpe que le había dado, pero, sin duda el mejor espectáculo para Renji fue ver como aquel idiota se arrepentía en cada parte de su ser por haber soltado su lengua en lo que no, y repetía a cada instante "lo siento", sin duda música para sus oídos.

Todo en ese momento fue sumamente disfrutable hasta el doloroso instante en el que recibió un inesperado puñetazo de el mismísimo padre del joven, solo Kami sabe que hubiera pasado si su madre no le hubiera rogado a ese hombre que se detuviera, quien unos instantes después, lo dejo y se retiro junto a su hijo increíblemente golpeado con una frase asía la madre del agresor "luego me lo compensaras"…

-¡NO ME GRITES ASI SABES BIEN QUE AIZEN PUDO HABERTE MATADO!

La madre de Renji desesperada interrumpió los pensamientos de su hijo para hacerle saber que lo que había hecho instantes atrás fue una verdadera barbaridad, pero en cuanto a su hijo, este pensaba que su madre no necesariamente tenía razón en cuanto a lo que pudo y no pudo hacer ese hombre, después de todo, el se sabía defender muy bien, no era la primera vez (y tampoco creía que sería la última) en la que el peleaba, ya que un sinfín de veces llego a luchar con sus compañeros de colegio, como una vez que se agarro a puñetazos con el imbécil de Ichigo Kurosaki, ese tarado de cabeza de zanahoria le había dicho que poseía una cabellera de lo más ridícula, y que casi podría ser comparada con una piña de color rojo (Como si la cabellera de ese inútil no fuera rara), o como olvidar aquella ves que tuvo que pelearse con un tipo calvo del clan "Zaraki" , que si mas lo recuera era de nombre Ikkaku, y además después de haberlo derrotado tuvo que correr con la terrible suerte de encontrarse con el aterrador líder del clan , el cual lo persiguió varias cuadras para tener ambos una batalla , "divertida" a palabras de Zaraki ,demonios como le aterraba ese hombre, sin duda, esa vez se arrepentía con toda el alma en a verse metido a aquella pelea.

Pero en este caso Renji sabía perfectamente que ese tal Aizen era un hombre de temer debido a la gran fuerza bruta que poseía, y que si se descuidaba bien podría haberle matado, pero esto poco le importaba ¿De verdad piensa su madre que él se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras aquel chico hablaba todo lo que se le diera la gana?

.

.

.

.

.

Era una tarde en casa de la familia Abarai, Renji se encontraba en una de las peores situaciones de su vida, ¿Qué más se podía pedir en una situación como esa? No solo era incomodo estar enfrente de alguien a quien no conoces y no tienes nada de qué hablar con él , si no para colmo el chico que estaba sentado a unos cuantos metro de Renji, de cabellera negra, sonrisa macabra, con un montón de tatuajes en la lengua ,( no lo malentiendan el también usaba tatuajes en casi todo su cuerpo , pero le parecía demás aterrador usarlos en la lengua), un parche en el ojo y quien al parecer fumaba como si de inhalar un perfume sencillo se tratase, era el mismísimo hijo de el novio de su madre. Pero claro mientras ellos estaban asiendo "_Quien sabe que" _en_ "Quien sabe dónde"_, el tenía que estar encerrado en su casa en compañía de alguien tan ajeno a él. ¿Acaso esta espera será eterna? ¿Cuánto tiempo durara aguantando tanto silencio?... ¿debería hablara con él?, no tan loco no estaba como para hablar con aquel chico tan raro. Renji miro el reloj para darse cuenta que apenas llevaban 30 minutos solos

-¿Y dime cómo te llamas?

Renji rompió el silencio tan repentinamente que incluso a él le sorprendía la valentía que tenia de hablar con aquel joven que a pesar de lo tenebroso que se viera, no era pretexto suficiente para no tener que hablar con él y terminar con esta situación tan incómoda, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para no volverse loco y no morir del aburrimiento. Pero para su mala suerte, el joven no tenía la más mínima intención de socializar, es mas parecía que intentaba ignorarle, puesto que ya habían pasado 10 minutos después de haberle hecho esa pregunta y el chico seguía sin responder, pero definitivamente tenía que responder alguna vez ¿Cierto?

-Me llamo Nnoitra Jeruga

Hablo el joven del parche tenebroso de forma muy cortante y casi grosera, pero para Renji una bendición- Gracias a kami –Pensó Renji- Una respuesta, corta, pero no dejaba de ser una respuesta

-Y…. ¿Eres de por aquí Nnoitra? ¿En qué trabaja tu padre? ¿Tienes más familia? –Si, definitivamente Renji estaba tentando su suerte por preguntarle más cosas, a sabiendas de que ese chico definitivamente no quería hablar nada con él, pero ¿Acaso había alguien más para hablar?...La repuesta era simple **no**

Mientras tanto Nnoitra al oír tantas preguntas le causo cierta molestia, no pensaba contestarle absolutamente nada a aquel escuincle, pero, se le vino a la mente una forma para callarle la boca de una vez por todas, y que al fin tuviera paz y quietud mientras venia su padre de divertirse un rato con la mujer esa.

Nnoitra tomo una gran bocanada de su cigarrillo, para después soltar todo el toxico aire de una pasada- No soy de por aquí, mi padre trabaja en cosas que realmente no te importan y además de él no tengo a alguien más que pueda decirle "familia".

Listo todo respondido y al parecer el tal Renji se veía satisfecho con las respuestas, pero ahí esto no terminaba…

-Si te soy sincero en mi vida no hay mucho de qué hablarte, pero tú…Definitivamente te quedas muy adelante ¿No es así? –Noitra dijo esto último con una sonrisa un tanto sínica, mientras que Renji se quedo estupefacto ante las palabras de aquel chico ¿A qué carajos se refería?

Renji Abarai,- Comenzó a hablar Nnoitra sorprendiendo a Renji - Hijo de Kaede y Ai Abarai y hermano de la pequeña Akako Abarai, una familia de lo mas adorable…pero ¿Ahí no se termina la historia verdad señorito? -Para Nnoitra el rostro de Abarai no tenia precio - Kaede Abarai quien era padre de familia tubo un trágico destino al ser raptado por una banda de secuestradores en el centro de la cuidad, el pobre padre de familia junto con su pequeña hija quien le acompaño tubo una horrible muerte al llorar incontrolablemente y ser callada de la peor forma posible por un delincuente, para después ser seguida en muerte por su padre en un momento de desesperación

La podre viuda –Dijo Nnoitra asiendo un tono de lo más trágico posible para hacerle más burla al tema -No pudo hacer más que seguir adelante para mantener a su adorado hijo, sin tener ninguna ayuda, sin saber qué hacer, momentos como esos solo te le dan de alternativa a la pobre mujer para hacer que tenga que dar lo más puro de su lindo y desgastado cuerpo. Pero... –Nnoitra levanto las manos y grito fingiendo estar emocionado, sin darse cuenta de lo que pudiera hacer Renji –En un momento de salvación creyendo todo estar perdido, la pobre mujercita fue salvada por el señor Aizen, quien la acogió lo mejor que pudo junto con su pequeño hijito

-¡CALLATE LA MALDITA BOCA!

Fue la respuesta desesperada de Renji, quien tenía agarrado de la camisa a Nnoitra, cada palabra, cada oración que decía el bastardo era un golpe más que pensaba propinarle si no cerraba el maldito hocico. Renji no se consideraba un joven violento, y la paciencia era algo que practicaba siempre desde el momento que su madre tuvo que trabajar en "eso", y debió soportar constantes burlas, porque, golpear a todo el mundo era algo que no se podía, y que sin duda tuvo que aprenderlo por las malas.

-¿Sabes que es lo más triste?…-Dijo Nnoitra continuando con aquella narración viendo de lo más entretenido la pobre cara del ofendido Abarai

–Que sin importar en que brazos este la pobre señora Abarai nunca tendrá el calibre para poder pagarle los favores monetarios que le den…-Todo se vio nublado para Nnoitra, un golpe en gracia le fue propinado en la boca por parte de el otro joven, quien se estaba preparando para darle muchos más…hasta aquí llego la aclamada paciencia de Renji Abarai

.

.

.

.

.

-Hijo…

Los pensamientos de Renji fueron interrumpidos por su madre quien, al ver a su hijo tan pensativo decidió acercarse a él, para intentar razonar de manera tranquila. Ai estaba consciente de que su hijo desde hace tiempo había dejado de ser aquel chico sonriente y divertido con el que todos querían pasar tiempo, para convertirse en un chico problema según la gente, y si que si lograbas verle de cerca también había perdido todo rastro de felicidad en sus ojos.

Ella sabia tanto como él, que la alegría de su hogar se había perdido desde que habían sido asesinados su esposo y su hija, que Renji perdió una parte de su corazón al saber que su pequeña hermana murió y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, y que cada noche desde entonces Renji va a la habitación de su hermana, solamente para quedarse ahí varias horas hundido en pensamientos que ni su misma madre puede comprender ¿Y ahora que le deparaba la vida a Renji y a su madre sin el apoyo económico que les otorgaba su padre?, la respuesta que se hallaba en aquella pregunta era tan dolorosa para cualquiera de los dos,** la prostitución**. Renji rogo de todas las maneras posibles diciendo que el abandonaría la escuela, conseguiría un trabajo, o incluso llegaría al robo con tal de que ella no se viera obligada a hacerlo (incluso rogo llorando de rodillas), pero lo único que consiguió fue una palmada en la cabeza y una sonrisa amarga, bajo la promesa de que solo seria temporal, y en realidad así fue.

Fue un verdadero milagro el que Ai se encontrara con un hombre tan… ¿Amable?¿Bondadoso?¿Un verdadero milagro?, no había palabras para describir lo agradecida que ella estaba con Aizen por haberlos salvado de esa vida donde ella sentía que no podía escapar, simplemente no encontraría nunca la manera de como agradecerle, entonces ¿Por qué su hijo no lo podía entender?, ella era tan feliz con Aizen sabiendo que encontraba la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo, pero su hijo siempre estaba en desacuerdo, pero lo intentaría, no dejaría que esa felicidad se le fuera como aquella horrible noche en la que todo se le fue arrebatado "no esta vez", dijo en sus pensamientos.

-Renji...

Ai se acerco lentamente a su hijo dispuesta a abrazarlo, tenía que haber alguna manera de poder hacerlo entrar en razón, hacerlo entrar a esta nueva vida con ella.

-Quiero que te disculpes con Nnoitra por favor -dijo casi en ruego, para su hijo esto no paso desapercibido

-Está bien madre, con tal de verte feliz-Renji dijo esto último formando la mejor sonrisa posible para que su madre no estuviera triste, para él la peor cosa que pudo haber sucedido en su vida después de la muerte de su padre y su hermana, fue el permitir que su madre tuviera que entregarse en la prostitución, y ahora ella que al fin recuperaba esa hermosa sonrisa que le caracterizaba, parecía el, ser el malo de la película al provocarle de nuevo preocupaciones, pero el intentaría mejorar, todo por verla sonreír.

-Y también quiero que te lleves mejor con Aizen –Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda- quiera que todos fuéramos mas unidos, sabes hijo, toma esto como una nueva oportunidad para ser nosotros, piensa en ellos como una **familia **

Ai dicho esto continuo abrazando a su hijo en espera de que también correspondiera el abrazo, pero para Renji el tiempo se había detenido.

–Las palabras dadas por su madre fueron el detonador para Renji, ¿Esa tenía que ser una broma cierto? Esto…esto no podía ser verdad, una familia como la que alguna vez perdió, con ese par de locos, una familia con ese desquiciado de Nnoitra, una familia con una par de maniáticos quienes tomaban a su madre como una burla, una familia, UNA FAMILIA

Renji se libero de él agarre de su madre como si de una secuestradora apunto de robarle se tratase, y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas podían permitirle, ignorando los gritos desesperados de que volviera.

"_**Bajo tales tormentos sucumbió lo poco que había de bueno en mí. Infames pensamientos convirtiéndose en mis íntimos. Los más sombríos, los más malignos de todos los pensamientos eran acariciados por mi mente. La tristeza de mi humor de costumbre se acrecentó hasta hacerme aborrecer a todas las cosas y a la humanidad entera."**___

_**Edgar Allan**_

Renji se encontraba ya sentado en una parte muy alejada de todo ajetreo de la ciudad que pudiera percibirse, en algún momento desgraciadamente sus pies se cansaron y sin saberlo ya estaba tirado en el suelo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y con una respiración un tanto agitada

-Maldición…-Fue la única palabra que pudo decir después de haberse calmado ya, y haberse puesto a pensar en todo el giro que había dado su vida, ¿En qué instante su vida cambio de ser una tan apacible, a convertirse en una tremenda mierda? Eso no lo sabía, y dudaba realmente que alguien en el mundo estuviera ahí para responderle.

De hecho con nadie contaba, nadie estaba ahí para decirle que hacer, nadie estaba para mostrarle lo que estaba bien o mal, nadie que velara por su vida. Su madre por lo que podía ver ya no lo estaba, por supuesto ella había sido quien la salvo de la golpiza que iba a recibir de ese hombre y sin mencionar que todo estos años ella prácticamente se entrego en cuerpo y alma para darle una buena vida , pero tampoco era tonto…sabía que su madre había visto en ese tal Aizen un salvavidas , una razón para vivir después de tanta pena, una especie de ilusión en la que ni si quiera su propio hijo ya podía sacarle. También sabía lo débil que él se volvía en cumplir las peticiones de su madre, y que está en algún momento lograría persuadirlo y lo lograría convertir en un integrante más de la familia Sousuke, pero antes muerto que permitir que todo eso ocurriera, antes muerto…antes ,**¿Muerto?**

.

.

.

.

.

Renji Abarai joven de 17 años, estaba sentando en la esquina de un edificio abandonado, y mientras el tiempo avanzaba lentamente el observaba pensativo aquella navaja oxidada que se encontró hace pocos minutos y ahora tenía en manos

- Tan sucia…-Dijo soplando con su propio aliento el polvo que cubrió la navaja tan oxidada…

-Tan oxidada… -Dijo en voz alta rozando con sus dedos aquella corrosión presente en ella, pero mientras inspeccionaba con sus el utensilio esta llego a lastimarlo un poco ante el mordaz lomo del objeto chocando con su piel

-Tan afilada…

Los pensamientos que llegaron a su mente le provocaron unos fuertes escalofríos que retumbaron por todo su cuerpo .Pero aun así no soltó la navaja, algo lo estaba aferrando a ella, algo que no podía describir, ¿En verdad lo estaba considerando?, ahora que todo esto estaba pasando ¿En verdad esto era una locura? .Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta estaba impulsando la navaja a su blanca piel…al parecer ya no había marcha atrás…

-¿Por qué lo haces?…

De pronto una vos un poco apagada se hiso presente en aquel corredor abandonado, rompiendo el silencio de una manera tan brusca que asusto a Renji y provoco que tirara la navaja histéricamente.

-¡QUE CARAJO PASA CONTIGO ME DISTE UN GRAN SUSTO!-

Renji después de haber recuperado la compostura, visiblemente enojado comenzó a gritarle a quien había provocado el grito, para su sorpresa quien lo provoco fue una chica, pero no una chica cualquiera, esa chica tenía algo que la hacía diferenciar de cualquiera que él haya visto, no sabía si era así por su curiosa estatura, o por su rara mirada, pero definitivamente en ella se presentaba un aire inusual, digamos de frialdad. La chica vestía un extraño kimono negro y por lo que notaba, lo estaba escrutando con la mirada desde que se hiso presente en aquel edificio, primero a él y luego fijaba su vista en aquella navaja que él había soltado.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-Dijo de nuevo y exactamente con el mismo tono con el que había comenzado a hablarle a Renji, pareciendo como si hubiera ignorado completamente el grito propinado por el joven.

Renji mientras tanto estaba algo irritado por la insistencia de la mujer, no solo aquella chica se le pareció de manera muy inesperada asuntándolo demasiado, si no que ahora le asía una pregunta demás incomoda, ¿Pero quién se creía que era esa chica para preguntarle algo así?¿Que esperaba con todo eso? …¿Acaso planeaba detenerle?, ¡JA! , como si un sermón de 4 horas por una enana fuera hacerle cambiar de parecer

-¿Y a ti que te importa?, ¿Acaso piensas que diciéndote él porque, vas poder ayudarme? , Ja, quisiera verte intentar hacer eso enana.

La última frase la dijo con el mayor tono de burla posible, si realmente la muchacha planeaba molestarle, entonces se iba a encontrar con alguien muy difícil de tratar.

Pero, aquella mujer no cambio su expresión de indiferencia, es mas pareciera de hecho como si le siguiera ignorando, y con toda confianza se dirigió a agarrar la navaja oxidada y la levanto asía el joven quien le miraba con incredibilidad.

-¿Con esto planeabas hacerlo?... –Dijo la chica llamando aun más la atención de Renji por haber recibido esa clase de respuesta-¿No crees…que es una forma demasiado lenta para morir? ¿Por qué no consideraste algo más rápido

Para Renji no había cosa más terrorífica que las palabras dichas por la muchacha, unas palabras tan macabras saliendo por una chica como esa, por kami ¿Qué clase de mujer era esa? Estaba hablando del suicidio como si del clima se tratase, oh por Kami, con qué clase de lunática se tuvo que encontrar.

-Estás loca, uno no planea el cómo suicidarse, ¡uno simplemente lo hace y ya!, -Una simple respuesta fue dada por Renji, por supuesto que estaba asustado por aquella mujer, pero no por eso no le iba a responder algo tan simple como eso.

La chica siguió con su misma frigidez, y mientras evaluaba la navaja que tenía en mano, por segunda vez se dirigió a hablarle a aquel pelirrojo

**-¿Entonces porque te la pensaste tanto tu?...-**

En algunos lugares a eso se le dice _jaque mate,_ y en otros responder con un simple _ touché_ basta para expresarle al otro que lo que dijo, lo dejo sin argumentos para responde, en otras palabra que lo dejo jodido.

Lo dicho por la mujer era cierto, muy, pero muy cierto, él ciertamente se lo había pensado (y mucho) antes de intentar suicidarse, cosa que como el mismo decía no debía ser.¿Cómo llego a esto?, como llego a decir aquellas palabras asía la chica con tanta facilidad, si segundos antes el mismo hiso talmente lo contrario.

-Te diré que

Dijo al fin después de haberse quedado un rato callado y formando en sus labios una sonrisa un tanto agridulce -Me lo pensé mucho rato, porque simplemente no me había quedado muy claro -Para él, el tema de la conversación se estaba haciendo demás vergonzoso, algo difícil de responder si le preguntaran, claro hablar de tus propios actos suicidas a alguien nunca es algo que gustes en comentar, pero el tener que admitir que realmente estaba dudando de lo que hace unos segundos iba a hacer, le apenaba demasiado

-Te diré que nunca pensé que llegaría a terminar así-Continuo un tanto triste el pelirrojo a la chica que en esos instantes parecía de nuevo no escucharle o ponerle atención, pero para él no había mejor ocasión que decir esto ahora

- Yo, apunto de suicidarme, y con una futura imagen mía bañada en sangre por los brazos y mientras la gente tal vez me intente ayudar, no voy a escuchar más que insultos asía mi persona de lo cobarde que fui, o lo idiota, o, lo estúpido, cualquier mierda que se les ocurra… que en mi funeral toda la gente llore y yo ya no pueda hacer nada, y...

Renji comenzó a apretar sus puños mientras que en su rostro se denotaba algo de ira -En el mismo infierno todos los demonios me estén esperando a carcajadas sonoras por haber entregado mi alma al averno de un sopetón, mientras que mi madre llora incontrolablemente por perder de nuevo a alguien que formaba parte de su vida, de nuevo tener que estar enfrente de una lapida para gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mal que le trato la vida, y ese bastardo de Aizen se sigue aprovechando de ella, o tal vez ya no sea nada y lo que me espera no es ni lo bueno ni lo malo, pero ¡Y qué!, acaso ese no merezco el peor castigo por haberla hecho sufrir tanto, porque la vida me jode tanto y yo simplemente sigo sin hacer nada …y ahora !Le iba a dejar ir tan fácil que hasta ni yo mismo me la creo!, me prometí a mi mismo protegerle y hacerla feliz ,y hace unos instantes iba a acabar con todo aquello yo mismo.

Renji miro directamente a la chica a los ojos – Si lo haya hecho simplemente lo hubiera perdido todo, todo lo que tengo, lo que tendré, y lo que tal vez hubiera mejorado y que realmente nunca hubiera perdido –Termino de decir su última frase ya, con su madre en mente

-¿Y ahora qué?

La chica mirándolo esta vez directamente a los ojos, interrumpió los pensamientos de Renji

-¿Y ahora que...De qué?- Respondió Renji un tanto confundido, la mujer se acerco hasta llegar a estar frente a frente con él y lentamente le entrego en mano la navaja mirándolo esta vez directamente a los ojos.

– ¿Y ahora que aras?

.

.

.

Renji Abarai, hijo del difunto Kaede Abarai y Ai Abarai y hermano de la ya difunta Akako Abarai, tiro con gran fuerza aquel utensilio con el que planeaba ase unos momentos resbalar su carne, y mientras la veía caer a lo lejos se puso de pie de inmediato al lado de la joven con la que hablo formando una gran sonrisa

-Creo…que lo voy a volver a intentar

Esa fue la última frase de Renji antes de retirarse rápidamente, corriendo asía su hogar, asía su madre asía su **vida, **y esta vez nada evitaría que él y su madre fueran felices.

Mientras tanto la joven sin que él lo hubiese notado sonrió levemente para después aparecerse ante ella un hombre de cabellera blanca y un tanto larga, usando un kimono negro sobre el cual estaba formada la palabra "capitán".

-Veo que de nuevo no pudiste llevarte esa alma que estaba por matarse Rukia, a veces pienso que llevarte a estas almas no está en tu naturaleza

El hombre formo una sonrisa amigable para la chica, mientras que esta al oírlo, se volteo asiendo una reverencia en señal de respeto, e inmediatamente irse detrás de aquel hombre hacia un portal extraño que se formo de inmediato atrás de los dos.

-No sé si fui esta vez fui yo la que hiso que esa persona decidiera no hacerlo -Dijo la chica antes de desaparecer por aquel portal

-Algo me dice que él lo hubiera descubierto por sí mismo...

"_Cuando una puerta de felicidad se cierra, otra se abre. Pero con frecuencia miramos tanto a la puerta cerrada que no somos capaces de ver las otras puertas que se abrieron para nosotros"_

_**Hellen Keller**_

Aquí doy por concluida la historia, espero que le haya gustado, en verdad me tarde demasiado en terminarla (mucho más de él que pensaba necesitar). No olviden dejarme un review, para así saber si les gusto la historia, no duden en criticar mi trabajo y decirme en que estuve mal o bien ya sea el caso, para darme cuenta de estos errores y mejorar para darles historias de calidad, como ustedes las merecen.


End file.
